Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-3575890-20131218041011
Since I am in the mood to write up another list, these are my favorite pairings that I consider to have the best build up and best development in the history of my OTPs. I've handpicked from my mile-long list of my favorites, the ones that have undergone the longest standing build up and most dramatic relationship progression, so without further adieu I present my top favorite slow-burn OTPs in order from least to greatest development. Although the initial build up wasn't anything too stupendous, their development over the years is AMAZING when you consider that they went from mortal enemies, to partners in crime, to friends, to lovers, only to circle back to being enemies and finally lovers again! In fact, this OTP is the first ship on this list that has come a perfect 180-degree-full circle. Before the fiasco that was the season five finale, these two had everything:organic growth, years' worth of UST, and some of the most noteworthy development I have ever seen. I cannot ship it any longer being as problematic and tainted as it is now, but goddammit, it still makes this list because it could have had it all! From the pilot onward it didn't take them too long to get together, but it did take a substantial amount of time for them to officiate their relationship and particularly for Summer to get over her damn self and acknowledge she loved Seth. Plus, this ship has technically been cooking in the oven since they were children in that Seth loved her since he was eight years old even though she did not reciprocate his feelings until they were well in their late teens. That's devotion. Although their development may seem minimal compared to some of the other pairings on this list, Caryl has been cooking in the oven since at least season two. Prior to the Sophia debacle, Daryl hardly showed any interest in Carol, but since then they have undoubtedly forged quite a powerful bond, in which Daryl was even her rock throughout the entire grieving period. It's worth noting that Daryl rarely lets anyone get too close to him, but Carol is the closest he's ever let anyone get. Even though hints of romance between the two have been dropped left and right over these last couple of seasons, the two have not yet so much as embraced. There is definite sexual tension between them and obvious mutual feelings, but neither one has yet to pluck up the courage to initiate the next step. So in short, this pairing exemplifies slow-burn love and is probably one of the most frustratingly slow-paced pairings I have ever shipped. You've all heard my thoughts on this pairing a million times over, and you need not hear it again. Damon and Elena have one of the most beautiful love stories and overall journey I have ever seen and it is pretty damn hard to top them in all of their growth and development, but they do not get the number one spot on this list because as much as they are and always will be my all-time favorite OTP, there are two other pairings that have them beat in the development department. This one has to be my third all-time favorite OTP. I won't bore you all with the details. It's a given why this pairing merits second place on this list. Seven beautiful years of friendship-turned to love. Romione epitomize the adage of that love is friendship set on fire. This is my second favorite all-time OTP. Now a lot of you may not recognize this pairing as they are from an old 90s show, but I'll fill you guys in. These two queens are Xena and Gabrielle. Xena, a reformed warrior queen, was in her mid-twenties when she plucked Gabrielle, a former peasant girl only 17 years of age at the time, from the safety of her peaceful village after the young girl begged her to take her along with her on her adventures. At first, Xena believed Gabrielle would be nothing but a burden, but the more time they spent together, the more she grew fond of her and then gradually that fondness turned into a deep unconditional love. Not only did their relationship progress beautifully over the years, but so too did their respective characters due to the influential role they came to play in each other's lives. Gabrielle was the only one that could pull Xena back from the darkness whenever Xena would teeter between extremes of good and evil, and through Xena's love and encouragement, Gabrielle grew into a formidable warrior capable of holding her own in battle right alongside of Xena. Due to their shared martyr-complex, the both of them have put their lives on the line a million times over for the other. I honestly cannot think of one other pairing that has been through more than Xena and Gabrielle. Through the many battles (external and internal) they've fought together, and the endless string of losses they've incurred along the way, they have truly been to hell and back together. Even when a rift formed between them due to an extremely unfortunate chain of events that's outcome caused insurmountable damage, they were able to salvage their relationship. Over the span of a decade, they gradually fell deeply in love with each other, although it was never officially canonized due to that there was still a lot of controversy surrounding same-sex relationships in television and media at the time. It was revealed later in the series that they are literal soul mates in that their love transcends space and time as they are karmically bound and have spent many lifetimes together. In other words, their love spans for over decades in their current lifetime, as well as multiple other lifetimes. Therefore, this OTP easily ranks number one on this list.